


Nothing wrong with being sick

by okelay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth works too hard and John has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing wrong with being sick

Nothing wrong with being sick

 

Elizabeth had a cold.

She fought all she could, but she had to accept it.

Today, she just wanted to crawl up in bed.

But that didn’t mean she would. she had work to do.

Asking Carson for some medicine was out of the question, he’d just send her to bed. So she went to work and tried to pretend everything was ok.

 

Around noon,she retreated to her office. The need to lay down was too strong maybe a quick nap would help her.. She was on the couch, half-sleep when John walked in.

She inmediately sat up and reached for a report but John was quicker

He took the pile of reports and put them on the desk

Then he sat down next to her.

 

“Carson told me you were sick. And that you were trying to hide it. I brought you some chicken soup.” He placed a container in front of her. Had he come with that? She hadn’t seen it til now.

“Maybe we should go to your quarters” he said, offering his hand to lift her up. “you need to rest”

 

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest and found she was too tired to do so.

She let herself be led. For once, she did what John wanted her to do.

They got to her quarters and after changing into something more comfortable, he got her into bed. John sat on a chair next to the bed. She sat up to eat.

“Do you want me to feed you?” he asked, smiling

she shot him a look. Her eyebrow rose

“John, I’m sick, not crippled” . she took the container and opened it. A delicious smell spread through the room. When she tasted it, she couldn’t help a noise of satisfaction slipping from her throat.

“this is delicious” she said, smiling at john “who made it?”

“Lorne. Who knew he was a chef?”

she finished the soup quickly. On her nightstand there was a steaming cup of tea. “here’s dessert” said john, handing her the cup.

 

Then he turned around and picked up a box. “I got this on out last trip to earth”

he opened and showed her the contents. It was a portable dvd player.

“good thinking” she said,smiling “ I assume you brought new movies,too?”

“I knew i’d forgot something!” he said, covering his face with his hands.

He smirked, and showed the rest of the box . “of course I did”

She skimmed through it, finding some old favorites until stopping at “love actually”. She took the movie and insert it on the dvd player.

“move over.please” said John. She did and he sat on the bed next to her.

“tell the truth. You like this movie because of all the English men, don’t you?”

she looked at him, and smiled. “I saw it because of colin firth, yes. But I fell in love with the movie. And with colin firth in the moment he says to his girlfriend she looks beautiful even sick” she sighed

“of course you did.” He smirked.” But it’s true. you know?, when you love someone, they’re always beautiful, even sick,dirty or both”

she turned around to face him with an odd expression.

Then she smiled. “how do I look?” she asked him.

He faced her, examining her face. “Beautiful” he answered, completely serious.

  
  
  



End file.
